A Body for a Body
by MidnightAngel30
Summary: They had a plan to get the Nogitsune out of Stiles. Things changed when Derek realized it wouldn't play along.
1. Take Me Instead

He never meant for it to end up like this.

Derek walked through the empty hospital hallways, searching for signs of the Nogitsune. It had gone off with Stiles again, but this time, they were ready. Isaac and Allison were outside, guarding the perimeter from anyone coming in. Scott was on the rooftop with Kira, preparing her for what had to be done. She was ready; she just needed to believe it.

His heart thudded against his chest faster as he turned another corner. It shot into his throat when he saw Stiles—no, the Nogitsune—standing perfectly still, feet apart and head bowed. He hadn't been this close to it before. Derek's wide eyes searched for any signs of the defenseless boy who had annoyed him so many times in the past. There were none.

"Hello, Derek," Stiles drawled, lifting his head up slowly to meet Derek's gaze.

"We need to talk." He kept his voice calm, not wanting to give the Nogitsune any advantage. Besides the one he already had.

Stiles smiled in a way that wasn't very Stiles-like at all. He then turned, walking briskly in the direction opposite the stairwell that led to the roof. Derek huffed, looking around. He didn't have any choice but to follow. He couldn't risk losing sight of him.

The Nogitsune led them toward a back room, one Derek remembered from when they fought the Alpha pack. It was dark, eerie. Of course this would be where it led him. What was its gain though? Derek only had to distract it for a little while. The more time he gave Kira to prepare, the better. But if he waited too long, they would start to worry. Or so he hoped.

"I know what you're planning," it said unexpectedly, catching Derek off guard. He quickly masked his face again, hoping the Nogitsune hadn't noticed. "I know what's waiting on the roof."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek deadpanned.

It turned to face Derek. "Do you think your pack can hurt us now?"

"I think if we couldn't, you wouldn't be avoiding us," Derek answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We weren't scared of your little fireflies, and we won't be deterred by your gang of wolves either."

"We have more than just wolves. You know that."

In a matter of seconds, the Nogitsune was striding toward Derek, forcing him to stand his ground. "And I have something you want," it said, voice low and raspy. "You know that."

Derek's back stiffened, his jaw set. "What did you do with Stiles?"

"He's in here…somewhere," the Nogitsune told him fiercely. Its eyes were alit with a wrath Derek had not seen from it before. It was something akin to fear, almost. "But we can't chat right now."

"You have all the time in the world," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"We don't. We have to get out. We have to go away for a while. Somewhere people don't know this body or this name."

"Why? Why are you trying to run if nothing can hurt you?"

"Because if this town doesn't stop chasing us, we both die!" It snapped.

Derek's face fell. What did that mean? What was it implying? The plan was to get the Nogitsune out and free Stiles. Was it threatening to take him, too? Would it kill Stiles if they dared harm it? The thought left him aching. Not Stiles. It couldn't…not Stiles.

"Unless…you want to take his place?" Its voice was much kinder now. Much calmer. Derek had given it the upper hand. He knew that.

"What do you mean?" Derek's fists clenched.

It smiled. Stiles smiled. "We don't _have_ to leave. We don't have to die. Not if they don't know our face."

"They know you're in Stiles."

"Yes," It smiled again, wider this time, "but if there was a new face…a new name…"

Derek closed his eyes. That's where he came in. He swallowed, hard. "What would happen to Stiles?"

"He will live. You'll tell him he's safe. You'll tell your friends there's nothing to worry about. The threat's gone. It will be quick. It will be easy."

He couldn't believe he was considering this. But then again, he couldn't let Stiles die. Scott would never forgive him if that happened. He would never forgive himself. Derek straightened, knowing there was no other choice. He nodded once, agreeing to the Nogitsune's terms. He could fight him, if it came to that. The important part was that Stiles wouldn't have to.

It was quick. Derek felt Stiles' scrawny hand hold the side of his head like when the Oni had checked him before. This time felt more painful though. He dropped to his knees and everything got colder, more terrifying. After what felt like ages, Stiles fell to the floor, and Derek followed soon after. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling his chest constrict until the weight made it hard to breathe. Derek could hear movement across the room, but he couldn't look up. His body convulsed and the room still felt like a glacier.

"Derek?" That was Stiles' raspy voice. He was okay. "Derek!"

Stiles moved over to him in a matter of seconds, hovering over his face. Derek still couldn't move, but it was getting easier. Stiles gave a sigh of relief when he saw Derek's eyes focus on him.

"What happened? Why are we here? Was it the Nogitsune?"

Derek nodded. "It's done. It left. You're not possessed anymore."

"Where are Scott and the others?" Stiles put Derek's arm around him, trying to lift his larger body up. Derek tried to help as much as he could, his body leaning onto Stiles involuntarily.

"On the roof. We thought Kira was going to have to do it, but it left on it's own. I don't know why," he chattered, finding it hard to talk. He could feel Stiles' fingers curl around his hand, trying to keep him up.

"Shh, okay, okay, don't wear yourself out, big guy," he tried to joke. It was silent for a moment before Stiles spoke up again, this time more serious. "What was your job?"

"Distract the Nogitsune while Scott and Kira prepared." If he only knew how much it had worked.

Another stretch of silence passed while they made it to the elevator. "Thanks."

Derek nodded, not saying anything as Stiles pressed the proper button to take them up. His body sagged a little, causing Stiles to try a little harder to keep him on his feet. Derek was weary from the transfer and from the mere thought of the Nogitsune making it's presence known again. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles's head. They would know Derek lied. They would know Derek took on the Nogitsune. He just had to hold it off long enough so they wouldn't see.

The doors opened and they turned a corner, meeting a surprised Scott and Kira.

"What happened?" Scott asked, echoing Stiles' earlier query.

"Apparently, I'm cured," Stiles answered, looking at Derek.

"It's done, Scott. The Nogitsune left," Derek said, gathering enough strength to stand on his own two feet.

"Just like that?" Scott's voice held disbelief, but a little hope, too.

"I don't know why, it just did," Derek said a bit defensively. He shook his head. "I'll go tell Allison and Isaac you're looking for them."

He couldn't be around them any longer. If he let even a hint of what happened slip, all of his covering up would be for nothing. Derek trudged back toward the elevator. Now that Stiles was with Scott, he would be safe. Derek had to get back to his loft though, before this became worse than it already was.

* * *

Stiles carried the six-pack of beer in his hand. He didn't actually know if Derek was a beer guy. He was pretty sure. Maybe. Screw it; it was too late to change gifts now.

It had been a week since the hospital incident, and Stiles had been very busy spending a Nogitsune-free time with his dad and friends. The symptoms of his frontotemporal dementia had disappeared, and thanks to Melissa, no one was out looking for the next cure from him. The last thing he needed was to be placed on a pedestal and have non-stop tests to figure out how he could help others.

He had felt guilty for not talking to Derek the entire time, but what was a kid to do? After he left the hospital—and without having told Allison or Isaac what happened—Stiles figured he didn't want to be bothered. Stiles had probably caused too much trouble for the sour wolf.

Derek wouldn't be rid of him so easily now, however. He was going to say thank you if it killed him. There would be beer, possibly getting drunk once they found something stronger. Derek had to have strong liquor, right? Could he even relax long enough to let someone drink underage?

Stiles slid the loft door open, looking around for Derek. He was sitting on the spiral staircase, staring at…nothing. He was staring at absolutely nothing. The man needed to invest in a television.

"Watching paint dry not interesting enough?" Stiles remarked, sliding the door shut behind him.

Derek's head turned stiffly toward him, his eyes blank and his expression stoic. Well, that was creepy.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"Don't get excited or anything," Stiles deadpanned, walking over to stand in front of Derek. He lifted up the case. "Thought we could have a drink or two, as a thank you for my rescue. I didn't know what else you'd want to do."

His furry little brows scrunched together and Stiles thought everything was normal again for a second. At least, before Derek said, "Of course. The bottle opener is on the counter."

Stiles did his best not to narrow his eyes. He really did. Instead, he walked into the kitchen…area, like Derek suggested. Of _course_? On the _counter_?! Derek Hale should not have been so casual about…well, anything. Yeah, he had been getting better. Stiles had noticed. Stiles had been noticing a lot more about Derek Hale of late. None of which seemed to be matching up with the Derek he was talking to.

"I bought whatever was the cheapest. I hope you're not pretentious when it comes to your beer brand," Stiles shouted, opening up two bottles. He heard slow footsteps crossing the floor.

"Whatever you like is fine," he said calmly.

Stiles turned around, both bottles in hand, when he realized Derek was definitely in his personal space. He took a sip of his, almost spluttering when it ran down his throat. "Oh, that's terrible."

Derek's eyes only bore into Stiles'. "That's alright. You did your best, Stiles."

Strike two. When did Derek start giving pep talks? Stiles set both bottles down. "I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't mean to start avoiding you, but I was busy with Scott, and my dad, and…I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not."

"I always want to see you." Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Nope. This was not right. This was not…it wasn't the elevator ride. The moment Stiles felt Derek's head touch his, making Stiles' heart thump out of his chest. A moment of vulnerability that would have taken ages otherwise to get out of him. Derek should have needed a lot more coaxing right now. Like, lots more.

"I'm glad," Stiles played along, not entirely sure of what else he was supposed to do or what was wrong. "We make too good of a team to be at odds."

"You're right," Derek grinned, "No one can beat us.

And there it was. Everything was clicking into place.

Stiles remembered Scott talking about some of the oddities he had shown while possessed. He vaguely recalled being told about his stiff actions, about how it didn't really look like him. He did remember Scott saying the Nogitsune liked to creep everyone out by including Stiles in his sentences. By saying "we." "_Us_."

"They can't," Stiles smiled, nodding his head in agreement as he gave the Derek imposter a final, touching look before walking toward the door. "Now that I know we're okay, I should go home and work on a project for school. Lydia will kill me if I don't do my half."

"Do what you have to," the imposter smiled. "I'll be waiting right here."

"Good," Stiles said, opening the door. "And thanks again."

"Anytime," he said before walking toward the spiral stairs.

Stiles closed the door behind him, wondering how he kept from sweating so much. How did it not hear his heart beating so fast? He shuffled back to his jeep, his safe haven in a world gone mad. The weight of what actually happened finally hit him. He fumbled for his phone, shaky fingers scrolling for Scott's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"_Hey, Stiles,_" Scott said, friendly and welcoming. "_What's up?_"

"I don't think Derek told us everything that night," he said, trying to keep his throat from going dry. "When we were at the hospital and I brought him to the roof."

"_What do you mean?_" Scott asked.

"I don't think the Nogitsune is gone," Stiles said, his eyes darting up to Derek's window. He started his engine, needing to get to Scott's house as fast as his car would take him. If what he thought was true, they needed to find a way to fix it, and soon. "I think its using Derek."

* * *

**A/N: A little something I did with Meghan (seducingstiles on tumblr). I'll put a link to the gif-set she made for this story in my profile.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Out You Go

"How do we know this is going to work?" Stiles had his bat in the back, his hands shaking as he held his phone up. He didn't like being bait, but Derek had done it for him. He would return the favor if it meant getting Derek back.

"We don't," Scott said, sounding really unsure. More so than Stiles was comfortable with.

"Well, is she _ready_?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be fine," he heard Kira say in the background.

"We'll get him back, Stiles," Scott assured him.

Stiles nodded, though no one could see it. He saw the imposter exiting the building, meaning that was his cue to leave. "I gotta go. We'll be there soon."

He hung up, stuffing his pone into his pocket before getting out of his jeep and strolling toward the Nogitsune. It didn't see Stiles coming until he was more than halfway to it. Stiles put on a small smile. How in the hell was this supposed to work? Even if Stiles played it cool, it wasn't a guarantee that the Nogitsune wouldn't guess what they were trying to do. Stiles counted on it to think it was too clever for their shenanigans.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles greeted, giving a little wave. "Not busy, are ya?"

It's brow crinkled. He could tell it was the Nogitsune in charge. The stiff actions gave it away again. "No."

"Awesome. I was hoping we could hang out. You know…privately?" Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets, feigning shyness.

It seemed to think on that a moment, staring at the ground. Then it looked up at Stiles. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Great, great, um…come on. Let's go find a place where no one will look for us. I was hoping to steal you away for the evening."

"Why not the power plant?" It suggested, tilting its head. Shit, was it a mind reader, too? Or did it just want to kill him as much as Stiles wanted to kill it? "No one will find us there."

Stiles lifted an eyebrow, eventually shrugging. "Uh—sure. I guess that's romantic. Sparks flying and all that."

It chuckled, following Stiles to his jeep. "So you wanted something romantic?"

Stiles froze, laughing nervously. "Um, no, not really. I don't know why that came out," he spluttered.

He quickly climbed into his seat, the Nogitsune already on the passenger's side. They were out of there as soon as Stiles could get the car going, and the entire ride over was quiet. The feeling wasn't too unfamiliar, except that Stiles was scared shitless of the thing sitting next to him. For all the times Derek tried, he could never really pull off scary. More like a Chihuahua growling, if Stiles were being honest.

God, he missed Derek. Why did he have to sacrifice himself for Stiles? Hmm? Why did he have to put Stiles in this position? All Stiles could feel was guilt. It's not like the Nogitsune was driving all the time—just when Stiles was around, at least—but how was Derek holding up? Stiles…he hadn't taken it so well. Derek was strong, but this thing was strong, too.

After a good bit of driving, they pulled into the plant's parking lot. Stiles fumbled with his seatbelt before finally unhooking himself. Once outside, he and the Nogitsune walked inside, still in silence. Stiles needed to say something. It was going to looking suspicious if he didn't.

"I like that jacket on you," he commented. Okay, not that something.

"Thank you," it said, smiling. How dare it try to smile Derek's smile? That was for Derek.

"Good thing it's not so chaotic these days," Stiles mused, swinging his arms by his side. "It would be harder to get some alone time."

"You only have to call," it said as they turned a corner. They were in the right room now.

Stiles stopped, looking at it with a face he had too often hid from Derek. One of affection. "It's not that easy."

It stopped, turning on it's heel and walking back to Stiles. "Because?"

Stiles didn't really want to give a heartfelt confession to someone only pretending to be Derek. He preferred waiting for the real thing. Like hell the Nogitsune was going to know just how far Stiles' affections ran for Derek.

"You're a werewolf, I'm a human. The logistics don't exactly work out," Stiles shrugged.

The space between them closed when it inched toward Stiles, their chests practically touching. It's hand rose, running its fingers through Stiles' hair. Its mouth leaned in closer and Stiles had to do everything in his power not to flinch. "We can make them work," it whispered.

Stiles felt his eyes sting with the feeling of unshed tears. That wasn't fair. That wasn't fair, he had wanted _Derek_ to say that. _Derek_, not this Nogitsune. He swallowed the large lump growing in his throat.

"No," he mumbled, pulling away. "Not like this. Not here."

"Why not?" It asked.

Stiles felt his gaze harden. "Because you're not Derek."

There was a flash of metal, and then the Nogitsune was lying on the ground, hissing in pain. Scott threw the pipe down, rushing Stiles behind a corner. Stiles wasn't sure how this whole Kitsune-Nogitsune situation worked, but it made him very apprehensive about Derek's overall well-being.

Kira ran from the other side of the room to the Nogitsune, holding it by the neck with one hand and holding the side of Derek's head with her free one. The Nogitsune wasn't going to let her get away that easily though. It shoved Kira off, rolling back onto its knees and growling at her with Derek's wolf face.

It lunged for her but she moved in time so that it missed completely. Scott left Stiles behind, then, jumping out to join Kira, his claws already extended. Kira was gathering her electrical mojo like a Pikachu, her eyes dead set on the Nogitsune. Stiles wished he had his aluminum bat on him, but Scott had brought a back-up wooden bat, just in case.

She made her first strike, trying for the Nogitsune. She missed, sparking the fence behind it. Instead, the Nogitsune took the opportunity to send Scott flying until his back hit the wall. Stiles ran over to him.

"Scott?" He shook him until Scott's head lolled about.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, shaking his head.

They heard a howl of pain, and turned around to see that Kira had hit the Nogitsune this time. It was on its knees, knuckles to the ground. Stiles grabbed his bat and gripped it tightly.

"Derek," Stiles tried, hoping Derek could hear over a slightly weakened Nogitsune, "fight it off."

Kira moved closer to it, still giving it the power of a thousand circuits. Stiles held his bat at the ready, though he didn't want to use it. Kira finally made contact, her hand on the side of his face. Derek's mouth opened, silently choking on Nogitsune spirit no doubt. They stared intensely at each other for what felt like ages. If Derek could just fight him from the inside, help Kira out.

"Hang in there, Derek," Stiles muttered, his fingers thrumming across his bat handle.

After a couple of minutes where Stiles could do nothing but hold his breath, Kira finally let go, stepping back into Scott's arms. Wait, when had he gotten up? Never mind.

Derek fell to the side, and Stiles slid on his knees to get to him in time before he fell face first. A dark, eerie cloud lingered in the air for a moment before dispersing completely after Kira hit it with a small bout of electricity. The room was silent as they waited for something. Anything that would tell them if it was truly gone. So far, the plan seemed better than stabbing Derek with a bunch of Oni swords.

"I think it's over," Kira breathed, looking around. Scott and Stiles did the same. He could slowly feel his chest move up and down again.

Stiles looked down at an unconscious Derek. He shook him. "Derek. Derek, wake up."

If this turned out to have the same effect as Oni swords through his heart, Stiles would be pissed, and depressed. Heartbroken. That was the right word. Derek risked his life for Stiles only to go through hell and back. Surely that was a part of werewolf training or something though. To endure excruciating pain and come out alright.

He shook Derek just a little harder. "Derek!"

"Stiles," Scott started to say, but Stiles wouldn't let him finish.

"He's going to wake up. He just needs rest," Stiles assured himself and everyone in the room. "Help me get him to my jeep."

Scott nodded, going to Derek's other side. They each had an arm around their shoulder while Kira made sure the way was clear. Scott got in the driver's seat and Kira took to the passenger's side. Stiles sat in the back, Derek's head on his lap.

Stiles looked in front of him. "Thanks, Kira. That was pretty cool what you did in there."

She turned in her seat to smile at Stiles. "I would have done it for you, too."

Stiles nodded a couple times as Kira turned her head back around, and he continued to run his fingers through Derek's hair. He would wake up. Derek was strong. If Stiles could live with a Nogitsune spirit inside him for so long, then so could Derek.

They pulled into the parking lot outside Derek's building. It would look too suspicious if they brought him to Stiles or Scott's house. It took a fair deal of groaning and lifting—and not in the good way—for them to get Derek in the loft. Once inside, Scott and Stiles set him on his makeshift bed. Scott left without saying a word, going to sit over on the staircase with Kira. Stiles stayed on the bed, not quite ready to leave Derek's side.

Hours passed. Stiles remembered Scott was on the phone a few times. He walked over once to assure Stiles that his dad knew he'd be out late. That was good because Stiles didn't see himself going home anytime soon. It was at least midnight by the time Scott and Kira had gone up the stairs to wherever that led. Why had Stiles never been upstairs before?

By three in the morning, Stiles was lying on his back, his body perpendicular to Derek's while his head rested against Derek's chest. He could feel himself nodding off. Time seemed to drag on. A watched pot never boiled—or something close to that—but he couldn't move away. It didn't feel right being away from Derek right now.

Somewhere between all his hazy eyelid dances and head turns, he felt something shift underneath him. What it was didn't register in his mind until Derek's arm lied across Stiles' chest, his fingers curling around Stiles' bicep with a gentle touch.

"Go to sleep," Derek whispered, his voice raspy from not using it, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Stiles was too tired to jump up and down. He settled for nodding, burrowing deeper into Derek's chest—if that was even possible. His hand came up to rest against Derek's forearm, his thumb stroking what skin he had contact with.

Derek was going to be okay. All was right with the world.


End file.
